team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Romero Clown
Romero Clown is a powerful super being from parts unknown. He is mostly seen as a pudgy, short, and playful clown, but under that facade is a monster waiting to destroy. Romero first got his start in seaside, a small village near the beaches, he launched an attack with his crew on soldiers and completed raided the town. This theft caught the attention of the world government, when they were informed not even the military could defeat Romero. Concerned by this news, the government sent their finest soldier to chase Romero, when Romero lost to the elite generals he retreated with his crew. Upset by his loss he killed his entire crew, who he found useless to him. Romero would go under the radar for another twenty years, until he resurfaced and by himself tried to take over all of seaside. His plans however, were crushed by the Misfits who were in seaside at the time, expecting some relaxing time. He would tangle with them all through out his plan and even hired new henchmen to defeat them, Romero was even able to defeat Rex, Mr. Binks, Tex, Ellis, and even matched Anti-boy in a fight. Romero would finally be defeated at the hands of Belku. After his defeat the government found Romero and hauled him off to "The Keep." Personality Romero in default form is very childish and acts like a little kid. He also has a short temper in this form and will do irrational tactics when upset. Romero will also taunt his opponents as he takes blows will say "that tickled" or "this game is fun". If a fight goes for to long he actually said he is bored with his toy. In speed form, Romero is much more sinister and talks with a sly voice and laughs maniacally. Speed form is also down for taunting and harassing the opponent in the fight, however speed form doesn't have that short of a temper and actually gets surprised by events rather then get mad. In Power form, Romero is very bold and cocky Romero Power.jpeg|Power Form Romero Speed.jpeg|Speed Form of his abilities. He will constantly brag about how he is the strongest and can crush anyone like a little shrimp. Power form also has a rather bad temper, especially if he is losing in a battle. Powers & Abilities Romero has a secret in that, he goes through form changes that change his powers, personality, and skills. In his default form, Romero can inflate any part of his body like a balloon and his body is composed of rubber, meaning he can easily reflect or stop any attack. Romero can also change the air pressure inside of him and make him heavy as a rock or light as a balloon. Speed form has large claw hands used for bashing or scratching opponents. Speed form moves with lighting fast reflexes and speed. He can also curl up and do a spin dash of sorts to ram at quick speed into his opponent. Power Form is the largest and slowest form, power form is strong enough that he can punch a hole through the seaside embassy, which is composed of steel and titanium. The simple act of jumping can make the ground shatter beneath power form or cause an earthquake. He can clap his hands together to make sound waves so loud it can make cracks in buildings. Important Matches *Romero Clown Vs. Seaside Military (Romero Wins) *Romero Clown Vs. Kintober (Kintober Wins) *Romero Clown Vs. Rex the Chao (Romero Wins) *Romero Clown (Speed Form) Vs. Tex The Demon (Romero Wins) *Romero Clown (Speed Form) Vs. Mr.Binks (Romero Wins) *Romero Clown Vs. Gamerboy The Spidermonkey (Unfinished) *Romero Clown (Power Form) Vs. Anti-boy (Unfinished) *Romero Clown (All Forms) Vs. Belku (Belku Wins) Category:Clown Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male